es war bereits Nacht
by ray of hope
Summary: nach der Krönung von Aragorn...alles feiert, nur Legolas scheint betrübt...AragornArwen, one sided LegolasAragorn


Eh…da bin ich wieder. Hab mit meiner HP story einige fette schwierigkeiten, deshalb lad ich das hier ma hoch…

Disclaimer: alles Tolkiens…zum Glück, würd sonst alles verhunzen °

Pairings: Arwen/Aragorn, einseitig Legolas/Aragorn

Genre: romance…tragedy vllt

Es war bereits Nacht, als Legolas aus dem Thronsaal hinaus auf den Hof ging, auf dem auch der weiße Baum, das Wahrzeichen Gondors, stand. Legolas lächelte leicht als er an eben diesem vorbeiging, denn mit seinen scharfen Augen konnte er bereits erste Knospen neuer Blätter sehen – ein Anzeichen dafür, dass der Baum neu aufblühen würde. Mit dem Anfang des vierten Zeitalters bestieg ein neuer König den Thron Gondors und ein Zeitalter der Friedens wurde prophezeit. Legolas hoffte sehr, dass es stimmte… nichts wünschte er sich mehr für seine Freunde…für Aragorn…

Sein Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen und mit wenigen hastig wirkenden Schritten war er an der Spitze der Plattform angelangt, von wo man die weiße Stadt gänzlich überblicken konnte. Während der Wind ihm mit einer ungewöhnlichen Kälte durch das Haar fuhr und einzelne Strähnen in sein Gesicht wirbelte, ließ Legolas sein Blick schweifen. Überall in den Straßen wurde gefeiert, Kinder tollten herum, Verliebte Paare tauschten zärtlichkeiten aus. Die Botschaft war eindeutig. Der König war zurück – und mit ihm der Friede. Es gut uns besser als jemals zuvor.

Legolas wünschte, dieser Gedanke würde ebenfalls auf ihn zutreffen, doch dem war nicht so. Er hob seine rechte Hand und rieb nachdenklich seine Finger aneinander. Kalt. Seine Finger waren kalt und rötlich gefärbt. So etwas war bei Elben sehr ungewöhnlich, denn die Kälte machte ihnen nur wenig aus und auch der Wind schien ungewöhnlich kalt und hart. Seine Augen waren bereits seit einiger Zeit schlechter geworden – sehr langsam, doch Legolas merkte bereits Unterschiede zu seiner früheren Sehkraft… Die Menschen, die dort in dem untersten Ring der Stadt liefen, wieso erkannte er die Farbe ihrer Augen nicht mehr?

Er seufzte. Die Antwort darauf hatte er längst gefunden, doch wollte er sie nicht wahr haben. Er galt als einer der Stärksten seiner Rasse, wie konnte es sein, dass er an einem gebrochenen Herzen starb? Eine Verletzung durch einen Kampf, ja, vielleicht ein gut gezielter Pfeilschuss eines Orks… aber…

Und doch war es wahr. Sein Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, als er an die heutige Krönung und an die Vermählung Aragorns und Arwens dachte. Wie glücklich er ausgesehen hatte, endlich die Liebe seines Lebens wieder in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen! Tanz über Tanz waren sie über die Bühne geschwebt und hatten auf keinen anderen geachtet, nur auf sich selbst. Und Zärtlichkeiten hatten sie ausgetauscht, vor aller Augen, und Aragorn hatte sie gar nicht mehr gehen wollen… und ihn hatte er vergessen – nicht einmal ein einziges Wort hatte sein Freund an diesem Abend zu ihm gesagt…

Verzweifelt schlug er seine Augen nieder, presste sie hart zusammen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die zu fallen drohten.

Oh, wie sehr wünschte er sich, es wäre ER, der in Aragorn Armen lag. So sehr wollte er das Objekt Aragorns Begierde sein, seine Liebe besitzen, mit ihm tanzen und ihn küssen… ein wohliger Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als unmittelbar ein Bild in seinem Kopf auftauchte, auf dem er und der attraktive Krieger zusammen auf einem Bett lagen…sich küssten und verwöhnten…und Aragorn hatte nur Augen für ihn!

„Legolas?"

Erschrocken flogen seine Augen auf. Diese Stimme! Hastig wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen, zwang ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und drehte sich – so hoffte er – elegant wie immer um.

„Hier drüben, Aragorn."

Als Aragorn näher kam, bemerkte Legolas, dass er nur eine leichte Tunik trug, die kaum den Wind abhalten würde. Seine Oberarme waren frei – doch er schien nicht zu frieren. Umso stärker wurde Legolas bewusst, dass seine Präsenz in dieser Welt verblasste. Bald würde er in Mandos Hallen einziehen, doch seltsamer Weise machte ihm dieser Gedanke keine Angst. Seine Aufgabe in Mittelerde war erledigt… und Aragorns Liebe würde er nie besitzen…

Aragorns Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken und Legolas' Blick klärte sich. Auf Aragorns Frage hin, ob es ihm gut ginge, nickte er nur knapp. Aragorn lächelte noch immer.

„Warum bist du hier, Aragorn? Du solltest drinnen sein, bei deiner Frau und deinem Volk."

„Ich kann doch meinen besten Freund nicht alleine hier draußen lassen, wo doch an anderer Stelle gefeiert wird…also sag schon, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?"

Legolas wandt sich von Aragorn ab und wieder dem Treiben in der Stadt zu. Er bemerkte die Ernsthaftigkeit und leicht Sorge in Aragorns Stimme, doch beschloss er, es zu überhören. Seine linke Hand legte er auf das Ende der Mauer und er trat etwas beiseite; ein Zeichen für Aragorn, sich neben ihn zu stellen. Als dieser seine Aufforderung Folge leistete, fand sich Legolas seinen Entschluss bereuend. Er war zu nah. Ihre Schultern berührten sich leicht und selbst diese unscheinbare Berührung ließ in Legolas ein Gefühl aufkommen, dass er nie gekannt hatte. Er schluckte leicht und mühte sich, das Bild der Unverfangenheit aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Sieh, Aragorn. Dein Volk ist sehr froh, dich zu haben; und sie zeigen es ausgiebig."

Er sah kurz aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm herüber und bemerkte, dass Aragorn ihn nachdenklich musterte.

„Sie sind nur froh, einen Grund zum feieren zu haben", Aragorn schmunzelte leicht, wurde dann aber ernster:„doch ist dies nicht der Grund, welcher dich hier heraus geführt hat. Legolas, sag es mir! Was bekümmert dich?"

Legolas sah ihn leicht erschrocken an. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, Aragorn würde diese Frage fallen lassen, wenn er merkte, dass er nicht darübner reden wollte, doch er hatte sich geirrt.

„Es geht mir gut, Aragorn. Richte deine Augen lieber auf das, was vor dir liegt und sorge dich nicht um mich; das Amt eines Königs ist kräftezehrend."

Damit drehte er sich um und machte sich mit eiligen Schritten auf den Weg zurück zum Thronsaal. Doch Aragorn spurtete ihm nach und Riss ihn unsanft and der Schulter zurück. Legolas versuchte, Aragorn Hand mit seinem linken Arm hinunterzuschieben, doch Aragorn ergriff stattdessen seine Hand mit der eigenen und hielt sie fest umschlossen. Ein Ruck ging durch Legolas und er blieb stehen. Aragorn war nur wenige Dezimeter von ihm entfernt, seine Hand umschloss Legolas' und das Herz des Elben pochte laut in seiner Brust. Doch der strenge Ausdruck auf Aragorns Gesicht ließ Legolas alle romantischen Gedanken vergessen.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Legolas! Den ganzen Abend schon siehst du betrübt aus; du isst nicht, trinkst nicht und redest nicht einmal mit Gim-"

Er hielt inne und sein Blick wanderte zu unseren Händen, so plötzlich, als hätte ihn dort gerade ein Schmerz durchzogen. Panik breitete sich in Legolas und er entzog Aragorn seine Hand mit leichter Gewalt. Aragorn blicke auf und Legolas trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Deine Hand…Legolas, sie ist kalt…", Aragorn sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, der plötzlich in Ärger umschlug. „Bei Illúvatar! Legolas!"

Legolas wusste, dass er Aragorn nun endgültig verärgert hatte. Der Mensch konnte sehr nachtragend sein – vor allem, wenn es um das eventuelle Leid seiner liebsten Freunde ging. Und Legolas wusste, würde er ihm nicht erzählen, was ihn beschäftigte, würde Aragorn eine Weile sauer auf ihn sein. Doch… er würde Aragorns Glück nicht zerstören, weil er ihm sagte, wewegen er litt. Wenn Aragorn wüsste, was der Grund für sein baldiges einziehen in Mandos' Hallen war, würde er sich selbst die Schuld geben…und das wollte er nicht. Aber den Fakt, dass er sterben würde, konnte er nicht leugnen, das hätte keinen Sinn. Aragorn wusste, was es bedeutete, wenn die körpereigene Wärme aus den Elben schwand – und er hatte gefühlt, dass Legolas' Hände kalt waren.

Er seufzte resigniert und blickte nach oben.

„**Im gelir an le, Aragorn." (Ich freue mich für dich)**

Er ließ seinen Blick zu Aragorns Gesicht wandern. Er prägte sich alles ein – die markanten Gesichtszüge, die For seiner Augenbrauen, seine intensiven Augen, die vollen Lippen… er konnte sich seinen Bedürfnissen nicht mehr entziehen, musste ihn küssen, jetzt gleich. Und mit einem gemurmelten „**Goheno nin" (verzeih mir) **lehnte er sich vor und mit seinen Lippen über die Aragorn in einer federleichten Berührung, in der all seine Liebe für den Mann steckte. Seine Hand wanderte wie von selbst auf Aragorns linke wange, seine rechte legte sich auf Aragorn Rücken und drückte den erschrockenen Mann näher zu sich, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich leicht auf den Lippen seinen Angebeteten und er öffnete diese, in denen er leicht zubiss und Aragorn sie mit einem erschrockenen Laut öffnete. Blitzschnell fand seine Zunge den Weg in den Mund des Königs und plünderte ihn rücksichtslos. Doch als Aragorn anfing, sich wieder zu regen, löste Legolas sich wiederwillig von ihm.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Aragorn sah ihn erschrocken und verwirrt an. Seine Hand flog zu seinen Lippen, doch stoppte auf dem halben Weg. Legolas lächelte nur traurig. Von einem auf den anderen Moment fühlte er sich schrecklich leer.

„Namárie"

Dann drehte Legolas sich um und ging. Und beiden, Legolas und Aragorn, war klar, dass es ihre letzte Begegnung gewesen war.

FERTIG! Yeah XD

Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen…Review please!


End file.
